


【索香】一不小心就爱了

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Casual Intimacy, Denial, Fluff, Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 所有人都认为他们在交往，山治状况外，索隆则是欣然接受。有时候爱情故事可以倒着写。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	【索香】一不小心就爱了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come on, come on (turn a little faster)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989380) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



就跟所有发生在山治身上的麻烦破事一样，起源来自一个无聊的路飞。

他们在厨房里，路飞四肢大张的趴在餐桌上，脑袋因山治刚刚的一脚肿胀着。为了阻挠路飞吃午餐前的点心前的点心，山治仍然情绪高涨，所以他没有料到路飞会天真无邪的问：「你跟索隆为什么不像大部分的情侣那样接吻？」

山治是个 **专业人士** 对草帽团来说真是一大福气，不然的话他就会弄掉正在捏的饭团了。

他猛的回头看向路飞。「什么？」

「只是觉得奇怪而已。」路飞对着桌子说，对山治震惊的困惑浑然不觉。「艾斯曾经跟我说过，情侣该接吻跟牵手之类的。」

山治根本不知道该 **从何说起** ，他的脑袋并不具备跟（尤其是）路飞谈论这种事情的机能，所以他决定回去捏他的饭团。乌索普的包鲔鱼，索隆的包海王类……

他叹了口气。「索隆跟我，」他开口，这个时候门开了。

索隆大步走进厨房，好像那是他的领地似的，挑起眉毛。「你跟我？」

他感觉到索隆站在他背后，很快的，索隆的左手就越过山治的肩膀，偷走一个饭团。他的另一只手放在料理台上，就在山治的屁股旁边。

山治让他拿走食物，因为就这么一次他觉得的很大方。反正他已经快捏完了。「去问路飞，他才是有一堆蠢问题的人。」

索隆转身面对路飞，但没有离开山治身边。他们的肩膀刷过彼此。

路飞坐起身，用罕见的严肃表情 **看着** 他们。但在他们任何一个能问有什么不对之前，路飞就挖起鼻孔，说：「算了。」接着晃出了厨房。

索隆看着他们的船长离开，伸手又拿了一个饭团。「他是怎样？」

山治的大方不足以让他再拿一个，所以他抬起腿。如同意料中的，索隆熟练的挡开踢击，但他似乎明确的接收到讯息了，因为他把饭团放回盘子里。他还是没有退开。

「不晓得。」山治说，但也没有退开。如果索隆不退下，他也不要。

2.

山治马上就把这件事忘了，因为对方是路飞，他老早就学到，要去理解路飞的想法是没有用的，所以当一个卖花的女孩对着他挥手，说：「我们有非常适合你男朋友的花。」时，他完全措手不及。

「不好意思？」山治问，语气惊讶但礼貌，因为他可是有被好好教育的， **不像** 某个正在跟他一起补货的绿毛呆子。

「就是你的男朋友啊。」那位小姐对他眨了眨眼，接着让他惊恐的指向离他几步远的那个搬运工呆瓜。「那位剑士。」她澄清。

 **你他妈为什么会觉得我们在交往，你他妈瞎了吗？** 是山治的第一直觉反应，但──他要再次声明──他可是有被好好教育的， **不像** 某个绿毛呆子，认为可以跟女士和她们明智的洞察力争辩，于是他说：「不用了，谢谢你，小姐。」

他在女孩能说更多… **误会** 的话之前就离开了，一边抓起索隆的手臂。「我们要走了。」

「不要命令我，厨子。」索隆说，但让山治带着他穿过人群。这一路山治都紧紧的握住索隆的手臂──因为索隆可能会走丢，然后山治就得花好几个小时跑遍全岛找他。可不是第一次发生了。

山治握住索隆手臂的手加重了力道；他无视自己的胸腔因为那触碰出现了相似的紧致感。

3.

自从他们离开那座岛已经过了一个星期，但那段对话仍然把山治烦得要死，于是他前往乌索普工厂。要他承认很痛苦，但这种事他不能跟女孩们谈（不管她们有多美好多聪明），乌索普也许满嘴屁话，但他是个好朋友，有时候还会说出山治正想听的话，所以。

「我他妈什么时候开始跟索隆交往了？」他走进房间就问。

乌索普甚至没费心从最新的发明中抬起头。「你是忘了你们的纪念日吗？」

绝对 **不是** 山治想听的话。「我忘了我们…不，那是个不用回答的问题，我没有忘记我们的纪念日，因为我们根本没在交往！」

「很好笑，山治。」乌索普说。当山治没有因为同时心脏病发加上动脉瘤而做出回应时，乌索普终于把眼睛从工作桌上抬起来，皱起眉。「…等等，你说真的？」

山治要把他曾经说过的乌索普好话全部收回。乌索普满嘴屁话，句点。「真的！我为什么要撒这种谎？」

「我不知道！我是说，你跟索隆，」乌索普说，接着看着山治的脸迅速暗下去，赶紧退开几吋。「你们两个有，有那么 **一回事** ，所以我们一直以为……」

「『我们』！？」山治抓住其中一个重点，因为那句话里有太多错误的地方，他唯一能保持理智的方式就只有一个字一个字分析。

「就是『我们』！」乌索普尖叫。「就是，大众的我们，不是在指特定哪一个人的我们，事实上，我在上一个岛得到了一种『主词只能用我们』的病……」

「厨子！」甲板上传来的声音打断了乌索普的胡言乱语。山治就算两只耳朵都塞住，在睡觉，都能认出那个声音。

「闭嘴！我正在忙重要的事，绿藻！」他回喊。甲板上传来一声巨大的 **跺脚** ，而不是文明的回答，因为索隆是个 **野蛮人** ，山治呻吟了一声，补充。「好啦，我来了！」

「我要五个！」索隆喊。

「三个！」山治回吼，接着低声嘀咕。「不知感恩的混蛋，谁他妈会在点心时间吃五个春捲？竟然还有胆要求再加上酒！有一天我要在他的蠢杯子里倒海水，他就会终于向我求饶……」

他转回乌索普时，嘴边的『我们还没完』没说出口，因为乌索普正在给他奇怪的表情。

山治不安的扭动。「干嘛？」

「光是『我要五个』和一声跺脚你就能知道那么多？」

山治哼了一声。「那是索隆。那个白痴只会用原始人语说话。我只是够聪明，可以理解他的蠢咕哝。」

乌索普脸上的奇怪表情没有消失，这让山治有点不爽。「是啊。 **没错。** 」

山治张开嘴要反驳乌索普在暗示的事，但索隆的 **跺脚** 变成了 **重击** ，于是他大喊：「要是你又把甲板弄坏我希望弗兰奇这次会杀了你！」

他踱着脚离开工作室，把乌索普全忘了。

4.

几张桌子之外坐着一群海军，山治有种感觉他们好像认出他了。

他们并没有多低调；全都在看同一张纸，应该是山治的通缉令，其中有几个还开始对着他的桌子指指点点。 **真业馀** ，山治心想。

山治又喝了一口饮料，开始听他们的对话，以防万一。当然，就算睡着他也能够解决他们所有人，但他宁可不要在拥挤的酒吧中央这么做，其他人会不必要的被捲入战斗而受伤。等他们看起来要有所行动时他再离开。

「那是黑足，我确定。」他听见其中一个人说。

「一亿七千七百万贝里。」另一个人说，明显很兴奋。「就算平分成五份，我们也能一人得到三千五百万。我们应该试试；我觉得我们能够解决两亿以下的。」

山治感觉额头冒出了青筋。他正准备要站起身，让他们看看面对一个被 **过度** 压低赏金的对手是什么样子，其中一个海军却突然说：「不，你疯了吗？你没听到传言吗？」山治停了下来。 **有意思。** 他有什么很酷的传言吗？是不是说他的踢技有多可怕？还是他的见闻色霸气有多厉害，根本没有人能碰到他……

「要是你敢对黑足出手，」那个海军解释。「他男朋友就会来宰了你。」

山治的脑袋短路了。

「他男朋友？」另一个插嘴，对山治的崩溃浑然不知。「你是在说海贼猎人索隆吗？」

 **他妈** 搞什么？

「没错！」第一个海军把手伸进口袋，拉出另一张海报，应该是索隆的。「看看他有多恐怖！三亿两千万贝里！我们对上他赢不了的。」

喔，好极了。他们他妈死定了。

山治随意将饮料钱扔在吧台上，大步走向那些海军，将腿 **砸** 在他们的桌子上。木头桌子在撞击下 **碰** 的一声碎成无数块，整个酒吧安静了下来。

「我好像听到了一些熟悉的名字。」他说，嘴唇噘成一抹毫无笑意的凶猛笑容。他活动着脖子，看着海军们慌乱的爬起来，无用的企图逃离他。山治朝他们迈进几步，腿开始起火。「我的名字只有美丽的女士可以叫。」

那间酒吧不再欢迎山治。

5.

「所以，厨师小哥，你们两个什么时候在一起的？」

山治的手滑了，槌子敲得有点大力，他正在帮弗兰奇钉的木块断成两半。「谁？」

「当然是你跟索隆先生啊。」布鲁克加入，因为明显弗兰奇不会回答，他正在咕哝『怪物力量』和『弄坏那么多』。在昨晚特别强烈的暴风雨后，也在帮忙修理瞭望台的布鲁克笑了出来。「我可以想像你们两个为了交流感情在这个地方相处了多少时间，所以我们只是好奇而已。」

那句话中有…太多错误，让山治还挺 **佩服** 他伙伴的想像力。

「搞什么？」他说着，试着用大笑敷衍。「你在开玩笑，对吧？」

弗兰奇和布鲁克明显僵住了。停下各自的工作，他们缓慢的转身，给了山治一模一样的震惊表情，接着看向对方。

「如果我弄错了请原谅，山治先生。」布鲁克开口，转着他只剩骨头的手指，小心翼翼的说：「但我一直以为我只是错过了你和索隆先生爱情故事的开头，毕竟我比其他人都要晚一点加入。」

「对啊，其实我也是。」弗兰奇说，他瞪着山治的样子好像这是他这辈子第一次见到他。「我是说，我加入的时候，你和索隆小哥就已经，」他把墨镜翻上去，对着山治皱眉。「你 **知道** 的。」他意有所指的说。

「我 **不** 知道。」山治说，因为搞什么鬼，他真的 **不知道** 。为什么人们总是认为他知道？这究竟是什么时候开始的？他一直以为海军那档事只是他们乱传的荒唐流言之一，就像他们认为罗宾只要眨个眼就能杀人，还有香克斯其实在东海藏了二十个老婆。赏金高的人会出现乱七八糟的谣言并不是什么新鲜事。

但接着他想起了和乌索普的交流，还有他跟路飞在厨房里的对话，以及几个岛之前那位卖花的漂亮女士，操，他妈的操，这是 **来真的** ，对不对？所有人都是这么想的吗？ **女士们都是这么想的吗？**

他们认为他一直，怎么，在跟绿藻上床？

他试着把表情扭回像是微笑的样子，下颚咬紧了一点。「我和绿藻什么都没有。」他解释。

「真的吗？」布鲁克问，他听起来是真心感到失望，山治几乎要为他难过了。几乎。「完全没有？」

山治咬紧牙。「有的话我想我会知道的。」

「所以你和索隆小哥没有，」弗兰奇说着，用双手做出一个恐怖的手势，他的一只手就跟山治的头一样大让这个动作更可怕了。「在做这个？」

「 **没有。** 」山治平平的说。他依稀觉得他刚刚发现了新的一层地狱，他的伙伴就是看门人。

6.

索隆踏出更衣室，穿着山治有生以来看过最不搭的衣服──绿色的领带配上紫色的西装外套和蓝色的背心，下面是橘色的衬衫。索隆的长裤是亮黄色。光是看着那个景象山治就觉得他头痛了。

「高兴了吗？」索隆咕哝，明显对整件事感到烦躁。

「你是色盲吗？」山治用这句话代替回答，开始把他推回更衣室里。「算了，别回答，我不想知道。让我帮你选颜色就好。」

「你都净挑那些贵的。」索隆抗议。

「我才没有，是你太穷。」山治反驳。「听好，我就跟你一样希望能够尽快解决这件事，所以待在里面，乖点，我叫你穿什么你就穿什么。别担心，娜美桑永远都会愿意借你贝里买衣服的。」

「那是因为她想 **敲诈** 我。」索隆从更衣室里回喊，但山治拒绝回应这种针对娜美女王的荒唐指控。他开始挑衣服，确定尺码够让索隆过度发达的愚蠢肌肉穿得下，再把所有挑选扔进去。

这次索隆走出来时，他绝对…能见人了。白色的衬衫，黑色的领带，深绿色的背心，这下绿藻看起来不像想要弄瞎每一个不幸看到他的人了。山治甚至会说他…很帅。

是以…朋友的角度。

超级柏拉图。

这一切真是 **一团乱** 。

他决定让自己从这危险的思绪中分心，便夸张的指着索隆的领带，呻吟：「 **恶** ，你会不会打领带啊？」

索隆忿忿不平的抱起手臂。「我当然会。」他说。山治用怀疑的目光盯着他，他只好改口：「不太会，但我用猜的。没那么难。」

恶心。纯粹的 **野蛮** 。山治不知道自己到底对这个未开化的野蛮人抱有什么期待。

他直接走进索隆的个人空间，开始打理他的领带，一边嘀咕：「为什么我得做 **所有事** ？」索隆让他，身体稍稍倾向山治，让他更容易动作，与他仍然固执的环抱的手臂产生巨大对比。

索隆要去付钱时（用娜美的钱，山治会确保他还回去），其中一个店员走向山治，开始轻笑。「你男朋友让你帮他挑衣服真是太可爱了。」她毫无前兆的说。「噢，我真希望我女朋友也愿意让我帮她挑衣服。她的时尚感也很糟糕。」

他花了几秒钟才明白那女孩的意思。「不，不。」他终于搞懂她的话后赶快说。「你搞错了，亲爱的。」

她继续轻笑。「别担心，我不会告诉他的。」她说，对着他挤眉弄眼。「如果他问起，我会说那些衣服 **全部都是** 他自己挑的。」

山治好想哭，他对着自己嘀咕：「我真该让白痴绿藻穿那些丑衣服的。」

那女孩兴奋的把手拍在一起。「噢，我有同感！」她愉快的说，完全弄错了重点。「我们对另一伴总是很心软，包括他们对时尚做的烂选择。」

索隆终于从柜台回来时，山治踢了他的小腿一脚，只因为他可以。

7.

服装店事件是最后一根稻草。

山治能够应付人们以为他和索隆在上床──在海贼之中，身体上的互相吸引在船员间并不是前所未闻──考虑到他们的船员中有个字面上的骷髅和一只会说话的驯鹿，在谣言中他被配对的对象可以更糟。更何况，索隆并不算…不好看。

当然，并不是说山治 **真的** 常常想跟索隆做爱。事实上，他连想都没想过。除了一次，在一座夏岛上，但那一定是因为 **太热** 的关系。

重点是，山治能够应付粗俗的性爱流言。但当人们认为他和索隆──想到这里他抖了一下──在恋爱，就是另一回事了。

所以，在山治能重新思考他自己的决定之前，他强迫自己去面对女士们。他在橘子树下找到在乘凉的她们，他半跳跃着过去，左手小心的平衡一盘饮料。

没有什么好方式能够慢慢导入，因此他开门见山：「你们认为我跟索隆在交往吗？」

一阵停顿。

接着，罗宾转向娜美，露出一抹小微笑。「看来我们打赌的结果是我赢了。」

「可恶！」娜美喊着，从口袋里掏出几张钞票。「我本来很确定他还要再几个月才会开窍。」

 **这不是真的。** 山治自暴自弃的心想，惊恐的看着娜美不情愿的将钱付给微笑的罗宾。 **我在作梦，这是场恶梦。** 「娜美桑。罗宾酱。」他说，因为他觉得要是试图说出别的，就要痛哭失声了。

「噢，对，你和索隆。」娜美转向他，几乎像是因为在哀悼她损失的钱而把他忘了，很可能就是这样。「你们两个在交往，毫无疑问。」

「娜美 **桑** 。」他的声音高了几度。「索隆和我没有在上床。」

「我们并没有提到任何跟性爱有关的事情啊。」罗宾指出，山治从来没想过他竟然会是以这种方式让罗宾谈起性爱；他的想像通常包含比较少的衣服，提及的索隆更少。差不多是在零那附近，如果是在一个完美的世界的话。

山治并不活在一个完美的世界。

「你照顾他，他在战斗中掩护你。」娜美补充。「你们两个每次同处一室，就好像其他人都不存在了。」

「才不是这样。」山治反驳，但听起来很弱，就连他自己听起来都是。

娜美给了他一个冷淡的表情。「我们去上一个岛那家小吃店的时候，你们两个在桌子底下玩踢脚游戏。」

「那是 **男子汉的脚力斗争。** 」山治气急败坏。「而且我 **赢了。** 」他忍不住补充，因为他想。

罗宾和娜美给了他一模一样的哀伤表情，让山治觉得自己好像他在十一岁的时候煮出来的难吃餐点，大人只是假装喜欢才不会伤他的心，山治忍住把自己扔下海的冲动。

女孩们转向彼此，开始一段沉默的对话，通常当男性船员开始做蠢事时，她们就会这样，包含了很多挑眉和怜悯的目光。山治一直都很骄傲自己很少是那个目光投射的对象，但就如同以往，索隆让这项功绩非常难以维持。

最后转回去面对山治并给出建议的是娜美。「如果你真的那么不确定，为什么不直接去问索隆呢？」

这真是…嗯。

在山治的脑袋能完全理解娜美的问题，并应付随之而来的头痛之前，罗宾就笑着说：「我确定他会很乐意解释的。」

山治对女人带着非常健康的敬意，绝对不是害怕，但在那个瞬间，也许有些冷冽窜下了他的脊椎。

「谢谢你的饮料，山治君。」娜美说着轻啜了一口她的杯子，示意对话结束了。

8.

山治做决定时聪明、冷静、理性，所以很明显他做的第一件事，是把所有资讯整整齐齐放进脑中的一个小盒子里，盖上盖子，再假装什么都没发生。

他承认，最后一部分他做得没有很好；自从跟女士们的灾难对话后才过了一个星期，他就已经发现自己躲索隆躲了好几次了。剑士绝对注意到了，每次两人的视线不小心对上，山治立刻转开头后，那男人能够面无表情，却仍然散发出被踢一脚的小狗狗气场，实在令人佩服。

倒不是说山治会把索隆和 **小狗狗** 画上等号。那对整个犬科都是污辱。

「那是我们今天的下午茶点心吗，山治？」乔巴问，他小小的头从吧台边探出来，眼睛瞪大，几乎在对桌上的马卡龙闪光了。

山治从整齐的马卡龙塔上抬起头，那座塔从颜色到大小无一不完美，因为他就是这样的人。不过，只有八座塔，永远都很有观察力的乔巴很快就注意到了。

乔巴歪起头。「你没有帮自己做吗？」

山治摇摇头，对着留在厨房台子上的烘焙篮耸耸肩。「给绿藻的还没做好；我帮他做的跟其他人不太一样，因为他不喜欢甜食。」

乔巴听了露出笑容。「你真贴心，山治！索隆一定会很高兴的！」

索隆味蕾的进化程度还没超越一只海星，所以山治怀疑那个野蛮人会注意到，但谁会去反驳像乔巴这样的欢乐小不点呢。「是啊。」

他从另一堆马卡龙中咬了一小口，测试味道。他突然想到，他刚刚的同意可能会被视为他对 **索隆** 特别，所以他赶快澄清：「这没什么 **特别** 的，真的。我对每个人都会这样，包括你，乔巴。」

乔巴点点头，再次被五颜六色的甜点分心，但山治觉得他需要继续解释：「总之，我猜我只是想公平点，你懂吗？他之前买了一条很丑的领带给我，我……」

他没把话说完，心不在焉的把玩脖子上的领带。那是个礼物，他们在上一个岛一起走时，索隆毫无理由买给他的。他们这么做的频率比他愿意承认的还多，有时候伪装成索隆是山治采买的搬运工。而索隆总是会替他们之后的食物买单，因为当选择烂餐厅一起吃晚餐的人是索隆时，山治才不要付钱呢。他们会在充满烛光的房间里拌嘴，桌子底下的膝盖几乎碰在一起……

「噢，操。」山治咒骂，手仍然捏着索隆送的领带，紧贴着他的心脏。他脑袋里的小盒子翻倒了。「那是个 **约会** 。」

9.

他在瞭望台找到索隆。

剑士正在举一个迷你梅利大小的哑铃，那绝对是在为 **某个东西** 的短小做出的补偿，但在这个情况中想到索隆的老二并没有帮助，所以山治尽他所能不去想。

他在其中一个长凳上坐下，索隆基本上没理他。

「我们在交往吗？」很长一段停顿后，他问。

索隆连顿都没顿一下，那个混蛋。「呵。女孩们说的没错。从来没想到你竟然会开窍，厨子。」

山治皱眉。「你把我当什么？」他说，好像他不是几个小时前才想通。「白痴吗？」

索隆没有回答，只是停下锻鍊，给了他一个 **表情** ，那其实就算回答了。

但现在不是吵架的时候，于是山治模糊的比了比自己身边的空位，而他的…显然是男朋友，搞啥──在他身边坐下。

他深深吸了一口菸，因为他想把整条手臂都吞下去。「你本来打算怎么办？」他问。「如果我一直都…你知道的。」

索隆耸耸肩。他的表情无法解读。「可能什么都不做吧。」剑士说。「我喜欢我们现在的样子，厨子。我没打算毁掉。」

这些话比山治预期的还要让他烦心。「毁掉？」他重复。

索隆叹了口气。「我知道你一定会炸毛。」

「什么？才不会。」山治嘲笑。或试图嘲笑。结果却听起来像只溺水的鸡。「 **不会。** 」

索隆对他瞇起眼。「你现在就在炸毛。」

「 **我才没有炸毛。** 」山治半叫着，这可能就是他正在炸毛的表现，所以，好吧，也许有一点点。只有非常微小的一点点。

索隆看着他的反应露出邪笑，噢，操，现在山治知道要看哪里了，索隆的笑容竟然带着宠溺。「又不是说你能去哪里。」索隆解释。「等这整个冒险结束，我可以跟着你，看你要在ALL BLUE建哪个蠢餐厅，我就待在那里。」

说着，索隆微笑，唇稍稍翘起，轻柔，几乎看不到，但仍然进入他的眼底。那让山治的胸膛充满了奇怪的温暖。「我知道我可以。」他说。「我知道你会让我。」

那些话将山治的空气撞了出来。那份信任，夹在每个字中，响亮又清晰──索隆，彷彿是他自己的梦想一般全心全意的相信山治，ALL BLUE存在。索隆，早已准备好要为自己的目标而死的这个人，竟然考虑了 **之后** 的事。他把 **山治** 包含在其中。

但索隆一定是搞错了山治震惊沉默的意思，因为自从对话开始后，他的脸上第一次闪过了不安。

「听着，厨子，你不需要…」索隆别开脸，很不符合性格的紧张的揉着脖子。「我不需要你回爱我。我们现在有的，对我来说就够了。如果你不想要的话，我们不需要做什么。」

这句话终于让山治开口，因为绿藻不能弄得更 **错** 了，山治永远不会放过指出索隆错误的机会。所以他捻熄香菸，说：「闭嘴。闭嘴。」

索隆安静下来，看着他。好吧，所以他 **可以** 看起来像只可爱的狗狗。有时候。可爱那部分还有待商榷。

「别再乱猜了，笨蛋。」山治用手指戳着索隆的胸膛。「我刚刚才发现我不只在跟一个臭剑士交往，同时显然也爱着他，你却只有这句话好说？」

山治等着他的话被吸收，看着索隆的脸慢慢的变成一个笑容。那抹笑容柔和了他刚硬的表情，让他看起来年轻多了，山治觉得自己好像有点爱上那个笑容了。

其实，他好像有点爱着索隆的一切。这就是交往的重点，别人是这么跟他说的。

「厨子，」索隆说，他看起来不是很知道该怎么说，因为他停下来，纠正了自己。「山治。我现在要吻你了。」

山治不需要被告知第二次，他合上了两人之间的距离。

10.

「喂，」他们分开后，索隆说，直接又生硬，又非常 **索隆** 。「可以再来一次吗？」

山治大笑，把索隆拉进另一个吻里。「我们在交往，笨蛋。当然可以。」

[【索香合集】](https://write.as/aptx/suo-xiang-he-ji)【索香】一不小心就爱了

翻译：APTX  
原作：donutsandcoffee  
标题：come on, come on (turn a little faster)  
网址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989380

就跟所有发生在山治身上的麻烦破事一样，起源来自一个无聊的路飞。

他们在厨房里，路飞四肢大张的趴在餐桌上，脑袋因山治刚刚的一脚肿胀着。为了阻挠路飞吃午餐前的点心前的点心，山治仍然情绪高涨，所以他没有料到路飞会天真无邪的问：「你跟索隆为什么不像大部分的情侣那样接吻？」

山治是个 **专业人士** 对草帽团来说真是一大福气，不然的话他就会弄掉正在捏的饭团了。

他猛的回头看向路飞。「什么？」

「只是觉得奇怪而已。」路飞对着桌子说，对山治震惊的困惑浑然不觉。「艾斯曾经跟我说过，情侣该接吻跟牵手之类的。」

山治根本不知道该 **从何说起** ，他的脑袋并不具备跟（尤其是）路飞谈论这种事情的机能，所以他决定回去捏他的饭团。乌索普的包鲔鱼，索隆的包海王类……

他叹了口气。「索隆跟我，」他开口，这个时候门开了。

索隆大步走进厨房，好像那是他的领地似的，挑起眉毛。「你跟我？」

他感觉到索隆站在他背后，很快的，索隆的左手就越过山治的肩膀，偷走一个饭团。他的另一只手放在料理台上，就在山治的屁股旁边。

山治让他拿走食物，因为就这么一次他觉得的很大方。反正他已经快捏完了。「去问路飞，他才是有一堆蠢问题的人。」

索隆转身面对路飞，但没有离开山治身边。他们的肩膀刷过彼此。

路飞坐起身，用罕见的严肃表情 **看着** 他们。但在他们任何一个能问有什么不对之前，路飞就挖起鼻孔，说：「算了。」接着晃出了厨房。

索隆看着他们的船长离开，伸手又拿了一个饭团。「他是怎样？」

山治的大方不足以让他再拿一个，所以他抬起腿。如同意料中的，索隆熟练的挡开踢击，但他似乎明确的接收到讯息了，因为他把饭团放回盘子里。他还是没有退开。

「不晓得。」山治说，但也没有退开。如果索隆不退下，他也不要。

2.

山治马上就把这件事忘了，因为对方是路飞，他老早就学到，要去理解路飞的想法是没有用的，所以当一个卖花的女孩对着他挥手，说：「我们有非常适合你男朋友的花。」时，他完全措手不及。

「不好意思？」山治问，语气惊讶但礼貌，因为他可是有被好好教育的， **不像** 某个正在跟他一起补货的绿毛呆子。

「就是你的男朋友啊。」那位小姐对他眨了眨眼，接着让他惊恐的指向离他几步远的那个搬运工呆瓜。「那位剑士。」她澄清。

 **你他妈为什么会觉得我们在交往，你他妈瞎了吗？** 是山治的第一直觉反应，但──他要再次声明──他可是有被好好教育的， **不像** 某个绿毛呆子，认为可以跟女士和她们明智的洞察力争辩，于是他说：「不用了，谢谢你，小姐。」

他在女孩能说更多… **误会** 的话之前就离开了，一边抓起索隆的手臂。「我们要走了。」

「不要命令我，厨子。」索隆说，但让山治带着他穿过人群。这一路山治都紧紧的握住索隆的手臂──因为索隆可能会走丢，然后山治就得花好几个小时跑遍全岛找他。可不是第一次发生了。

山治握住索隆手臂的手加重了力道；他无视自己的胸腔因为那触碰出现了相似的紧致感。

3.

自从他们离开那座岛已经过了一个星期，但那段对话仍然把山治烦得要死，于是他前往乌索普工厂。要他承认很痛苦，但这种事他不能跟女孩们谈（不管她们有多美好多聪明），乌索普也许满嘴屁话，但他是个好朋友，有时候还会说出山治正想听的话，所以。

「我他妈什么时候开始跟索隆交往了？」他走进房间就问。

乌索普甚至没费心从最新的发明中抬起头。「你是忘了你们的纪念日吗？」

绝对 **不是** 山治想听的话。「我忘了我们…不，那是个不用回答的问题，我没有忘记我们的纪念日，因为我们根本没在交往！」

「很好笑，山治。」乌索普说。当山治没有因为同时心脏病发加上动脉瘤而做出回应时，乌索普终于把眼睛从工作桌上抬起来，皱起眉。「…等等，你说真的？」

山治要把他曾经说过的乌索普好话全部收回。乌索普满嘴屁话，句点。「真的！我为什么要撒这种谎？」

「我不知道！我是说，你跟索隆，」乌索普说，接着看着山治的脸迅速暗下去，赶紧退开几吋。「你们两个有，有那么 **一回事** ，所以我们一直以为……」

「『我们』！？」山治抓住其中一个重点，因为那句话里有太多错误的地方，他唯一能保持理智的方式就只有一个字一个字分析。

「就是『我们』！」乌索普尖叫。「就是，大众的我们，不是在指特定哪一个人的我们，事实上，我在上一个岛得到了一种『主词只能用我们』的病……」

「厨子！」甲板上传来的声音打断了乌索普的胡言乱语。山治就算两只耳朵都塞住，在睡觉，都能认出那个声音。

「闭嘴！我正在忙重要的事，绿藻！」他回喊。甲板上传来一声巨大的 **跺脚** ，而不是文明的回答，因为索隆是个 **野蛮人** ，山治呻吟了一声，补充。「好啦，我来了！」

「我要五个！」索隆喊。

「三个！」山治回吼，接着低声嘀咕。「不知感恩的混蛋，谁他妈会在点心时间吃五个春捲？竟然还有胆要求再加上酒！有一天我要在他的蠢杯子里倒海水，他就会终于向我求饶……」

他转回乌索普时，嘴边的『我们还没完』没说出口，因为乌索普正在给他奇怪的表情。

山治不安的扭动。「干嘛？」

「光是『我要五个』和一声跺脚你就能知道那么多？」

山治哼了一声。「那是索隆。那个白痴只会用原始人语说话。我只是够聪明，可以理解他的蠢咕哝。」

乌索普脸上的奇怪表情没有消失，这让山治有点不爽。「是啊。 **没错。** 」

山治张开嘴要反驳乌索普在暗示的事，但索隆的 **跺脚** 变成了 **重击** ，于是他大喊：「要是你又把甲板弄坏我希望弗兰奇这次会杀了你！」

他踱着脚离开工作室，把乌索普全忘了。

4.

几张桌子之外坐着一群海军，山治有种感觉他们好像认出他了。

他们并没有多低调；全都在看同一张纸，应该是山治的通缉令，其中有几个还开始对着他的桌子指指点点。 **真业馀** ，山治心想。

山治又喝了一口饮料，开始听他们的对话，以防万一。当然，就算睡着他也能够解决他们所有人，但他宁可不要在拥挤的酒吧中央这么做，其他人会不必要的被捲入战斗而受伤。等他们看起来要有所行动时他再离开。

「那是黑足，我确定。」他听见其中一个人说。

「一亿七千七百万贝里。」另一个人说，明显很兴奋。「就算平分成五份，我们也能一人得到三千五百万。我们应该试试；我觉得我们能够解决两亿以下的。」

山治感觉额头冒出了青筋。他正准备要站起身，让他们看看面对一个被 **过度** 压低赏金的对手是什么样子，其中一个海军却突然说：「不，你疯了吗？你没听到传言吗？」山治停了下来。 **有意思。** 他有什么很酷的传言吗？是不是说他的踢技有多可怕？还是他的见闻色霸气有多厉害，根本没有人能碰到他……

「要是你敢对黑足出手，」那个海军解释。「他男朋友就会来宰了你。」

山治的脑袋短路了。

「他男朋友？」另一个插嘴，对山治的崩溃浑然不知。「你是在说海贼猎人索隆吗？」

 **他妈** 搞什么？

「没错！」第一个海军把手伸进口袋，拉出另一张海报，应该是索隆的。「看看他有多恐怖！三亿两千万贝里！我们对上他赢不了的。」

喔，好极了。他们他妈死定了。

山治随意将饮料钱扔在吧台上，大步走向那些海军，将腿 **砸** 在他们的桌子上。木头桌子在撞击下 **碰** 的一声碎成无数块，整个酒吧安静了下来。

「我好像听到了一些熟悉的名字。」他说，嘴唇噘成一抹毫无笑意的凶猛笑容。他活动着脖子，看着海军们慌乱的爬起来，无用的企图逃离他。山治朝他们迈进几步，腿开始起火。「我的名字只有美丽的女士可以叫。」

那间酒吧不再欢迎山治。

5.

「所以，厨师小哥，你们两个什么时候在一起的？」

山治的手滑了，槌子敲得有点大力，他正在帮弗兰奇钉的木块断成两半。「谁？」

「当然是你跟索隆先生啊。」布鲁克加入，因为明显弗兰奇不会回答，他正在咕哝『怪物力量』和『弄坏那么多』。在昨晚特别强烈的暴风雨后，也在帮忙修理瞭望台的布鲁克笑了出来。「我可以想像你们两个为了交流感情在这个地方相处了多少时间，所以我们只是好奇而已。」

那句话中有…太多错误，让山治还挺 **佩服** 他伙伴的想像力。

「搞什么？」他说着，试着用大笑敷衍。「你在开玩笑，对吧？」

弗兰奇和布鲁克明显僵住了。停下各自的工作，他们缓慢的转身，给了山治一模一样的震惊表情，接着看向对方。

「如果我弄错了请原谅，山治先生。」布鲁克开口，转着他只剩骨头的手指，小心翼翼的说：「但我一直以为我只是错过了你和索隆先生爱情故事的开头，毕竟我比其他人都要晚一点加入。」

「对啊，其实我也是。」弗兰奇说，他瞪着山治的样子好像这是他这辈子第一次见到他。「我是说，我加入的时候，你和索隆小哥就已经，」他把墨镜翻上去，对着山治皱眉。「你 **知道** 的。」他意有所指的说。

「我 **不** 知道。」山治说，因为搞什么鬼，他真的 **不知道** 。为什么人们总是认为他知道？这究竟是什么时候开始的？他一直以为海军那档事只是他们乱传的荒唐流言之一，就像他们认为罗宾只要眨个眼就能杀人，还有香克斯其实在东海藏了二十个老婆。赏金高的人会出现乱七八糟的谣言并不是什么新鲜事。

但接着他想起了和乌索普的交流，还有他跟路飞在厨房里的对话，以及几个岛之前那位卖花的漂亮女士，操，他妈的操，这是 **来真的** ，对不对？所有人都是这么想的吗？ **女士们都是这么想的吗？**

他们认为他一直，怎么，在跟绿藻上床？

他试着把表情扭回像是微笑的样子，下颚咬紧了一点。「我和绿藻什么都没有。」他解释。

「真的吗？」布鲁克问，他听起来是真心感到失望，山治几乎要为他难过了。几乎。「完全没有？」

山治咬紧牙。「有的话我想我会知道的。」

「所以你和索隆小哥没有，」弗兰奇说着，用双手做出一个恐怖的手势，他的一只手就跟山治的头一样大让这个动作更可怕了。「在做这个？」

「 **没有。** 」山治平平的说。他依稀觉得他刚刚发现了新的一层地狱，他的伙伴就是看门人。

6.

索隆踏出更衣室，穿着山治有生以来看过最不搭的衣服──绿色的领带配上紫色的西装外套和蓝色的背心，下面是橘色的衬衫。索隆的长裤是亮黄色。光是看着那个景象山治就觉得他头痛了。

「高兴了吗？」索隆咕哝，明显对整件事感到烦躁。

「你是色盲吗？」山治用这句话代替回答，开始把他推回更衣室里。「算了，别回答，我不想知道。让我帮你选颜色就好。」

「你都净挑那些贵的。」索隆抗议。

「我才没有，是你太穷。」山治反驳。「听好，我就跟你一样希望能够尽快解决这件事，所以待在里面，乖点，我叫你穿什么你就穿什么。别担心，娜美桑永远都会愿意借你贝里买衣服的。」

「那是因为她想 **敲诈** 我。」索隆从更衣室里回喊，但山治拒绝回应这种针对娜美女王的荒唐指控。他开始挑衣服，确定尺码够让索隆过度发达的愚蠢肌肉穿得下，再把所有挑选扔进去。

这次索隆走出来时，他绝对…能见人了。白色的衬衫，黑色的领带，深绿色的背心，这下绿藻看起来不像想要弄瞎每一个不幸看到他的人了。山治甚至会说他…很帅。

是以…朋友的角度。

超级柏拉图。

这一切真是 **一团乱** 。

他决定让自己从这危险的思绪中分心，便夸张的指着索隆的领带，呻吟：「 **恶** ，你会不会打领带啊？」

索隆忿忿不平的抱起手臂。「我当然会。」他说。山治用怀疑的目光盯着他，他只好改口：「不太会，但我用猜的。没那么难。」

恶心。纯粹的 **野蛮** 。山治不知道自己到底对这个未开化的野蛮人抱有什么期待。

他直接走进索隆的个人空间，开始打理他的领带，一边嘀咕：「为什么我得做 **所有事** ？」索隆让他，身体稍稍倾向山治，让他更容易动作，与他仍然固执的环抱的手臂产生巨大对比。

索隆要去付钱时（用娜美的钱，山治会确保他还回去），其中一个店员走向山治，开始轻笑。「你男朋友让你帮他挑衣服真是太可爱了。」她毫无前兆的说。「噢，我真希望我女朋友也愿意让我帮她挑衣服。她的时尚感也很糟糕。」

他花了几秒钟才明白那女孩的意思。「不，不。」他终于搞懂她的话后赶快说。「你搞错了，亲爱的。」

她继续轻笑。「别担心，我不会告诉他的。」她说，对着他挤眉弄眼。「如果他问起，我会说那些衣服 **全部都是** 他自己挑的。」

山治好想哭，他对着自己嘀咕：「我真该让白痴绿藻穿那些丑衣服的。」

那女孩兴奋的把手拍在一起。「噢，我有同感！」她愉快的说，完全弄错了重点。「我们对另一伴总是很心软，包括他们对时尚做的烂选择。」

索隆终于从柜台回来时，山治踢了他的小腿一脚，只因为他可以。

7.

服装店事件是最后一根稻草。

山治能够应付人们以为他和索隆在上床──在海贼之中，身体上的互相吸引在船员间并不是前所未闻──考虑到他们的船员中有个字面上的骷髅和一只会说话的驯鹿，在谣言中他被配对的对象可以更糟。更何况，索隆并不算…不好看。

当然，并不是说山治 **真的** 常常想跟索隆做爱。事实上，他连想都没想过。除了一次，在一座夏岛上，但那一定是因为 **太热** 的关系。

重点是，山治能够应付粗俗的性爱流言。但当人们认为他和索隆──想到这里他抖了一下──在恋爱，就是另一回事了。

所以，在山治能重新思考他自己的决定之前，他强迫自己去面对女士们。他在橘子树下找到在乘凉的她们，他半跳跃着过去，左手小心的平衡一盘饮料。

没有什么好方式能够慢慢导入，因此他开门见山：「你们认为我跟索隆在交往吗？」

一阵停顿。

接着，罗宾转向娜美，露出一抹小微笑。「看来我们打赌的结果是我赢了。」

「可恶！」娜美喊着，从口袋里掏出几张钞票。「我本来很确定他还要再几个月才会开窍。」

 **这不是真的。** 山治自暴自弃的心想，惊恐的看着娜美不情愿的将钱付给微笑的罗宾。 **我在作梦，这是场恶梦。** 「娜美桑。罗宾酱。」他说，因为他觉得要是试图说出别的，就要痛哭失声了。

「噢，对，你和索隆。」娜美转向他，几乎像是因为在哀悼她损失的钱而把他忘了，很可能就是这样。「你们两个在交往，毫无疑问。」

「娜美 **桑** 。」他的声音高了几度。「索隆和我没有在上床。」

「我们并没有提到任何跟性爱有关的事情啊。」罗宾指出，山治从来没想过他竟然会是以这种方式让罗宾谈起性爱；他的想像通常包含比较少的衣服，提及的索隆更少。差不多是在零那附近，如果是在一个完美的世界的话。

山治并不活在一个完美的世界。

「你照顾他，他在战斗中掩护你。」娜美补充。「你们两个每次同处一室，就好像其他人都不存在了。」

「才不是这样。」山治反驳，但听起来很弱，就连他自己听起来都是。

娜美给了他一个冷淡的表情。「我们去上一个岛那家小吃店的时候，你们两个在桌子底下玩踢脚游戏。」

「那是 **男子汉的脚力斗争。** 」山治气急败坏。「而且我 **赢了。** 」他忍不住补充，因为他想。

罗宾和娜美给了他一模一样的哀伤表情，让山治觉得自己好像他在十一岁的时候煮出来的难吃餐点，大人只是假装喜欢才不会伤他的心，山治忍住把自己扔下海的冲动。

女孩们转向彼此，开始一段沉默的对话，通常当男性船员开始做蠢事时，她们就会这样，包含了很多挑眉和怜悯的目光。山治一直都很骄傲自己很少是那个目光投射的对象，但就如同以往，索隆让这项功绩非常难以维持。

最后转回去面对山治并给出建议的是娜美。「如果你真的那么不确定，为什么不直接去问索隆呢？」

这真是…嗯。

在山治的脑袋能完全理解娜美的问题，并应付随之而来的头痛之前，罗宾就笑着说：「我确定他会很乐意解释的。」

山治对女人带着非常健康的敬意，绝对不是害怕，但在那个瞬间，也许有些冷冽窜下了他的脊椎。

「谢谢你的饮料，山治君。」娜美说着轻啜了一口她的杯子，示意对话结束了。

8.

山治做决定时聪明、冷静、理性，所以很明显他做的第一件事，是把所有资讯整整齐齐放进脑中的一个小盒子里，盖上盖子，再假装什么都没发生。

他承认，最后一部分他做得没有很好；自从跟女士们的灾难对话后才过了一个星期，他就已经发现自己躲索隆躲了好几次了。剑士绝对注意到了，每次两人的视线不小心对上，山治立刻转开头后，那男人能够面无表情，却仍然散发出被踢一脚的小狗狗气场，实在令人佩服。

倒不是说山治会把索隆和 **小狗狗** 画上等号。那对整个犬科都是污辱。

「那是我们今天的下午茶点心吗，山治？」乔巴问，他小小的头从吧台边探出来，眼睛瞪大，几乎在对桌上的马卡龙闪光了。

山治从整齐的马卡龙塔上抬起头，那座塔从颜色到大小无一不完美，因为他就是这样的人。不过，只有八座塔，永远都很有观察力的乔巴很快就注意到了。

乔巴歪起头。「你没有帮自己做吗？」

山治摇摇头，对着留在厨房台子上的烘焙篮耸耸肩。「给绿藻的还没做好；我帮他做的跟其他人不太一样，因为他不喜欢甜食。」

乔巴听了露出笑容。「你真贴心，山治！索隆一定会很高兴的！」

索隆味蕾的进化程度还没超越一只海星，所以山治怀疑那个野蛮人会注意到，但谁会去反驳像乔巴这样的欢乐小不点呢。「是啊。」

他从另一堆马卡龙中咬了一小口，测试味道。他突然想到，他刚刚的同意可能会被视为他对 **索隆** 特别，所以他赶快澄清：「这没什么 **特别** 的，真的。我对每个人都会这样，包括你，乔巴。」

乔巴点点头，再次被五颜六色的甜点分心，但山治觉得他需要继续解释：「总之，我猜我只是想公平点，你懂吗？他之前买了一条很丑的领带给我，我……」

他没把话说完，心不在焉的把玩脖子上的领带。那是个礼物，他们在上一个岛一起走时，索隆毫无理由买给他的。他们这么做的频率比他愿意承认的还多，有时候伪装成索隆是山治采买的搬运工。而索隆总是会替他们之后的食物买单，因为当选择烂餐厅一起吃晚餐的人是索隆时，山治才不要付钱呢。他们会在充满烛光的房间里拌嘴，桌子底下的膝盖几乎碰在一起……

「噢，操。」山治咒骂，手仍然捏着索隆送的领带，紧贴着他的心脏。他脑袋里的小盒子翻倒了。「那是个 **约会** 。」

9.

他在瞭望台找到索隆。

剑士正在举一个迷你梅利大小的哑铃，那绝对是在为 **某个东西** 的短小做出的补偿，但在这个情况中想到索隆的老二并没有帮助，所以山治尽他所能不去想。

他在其中一个长凳上坐下，索隆基本上没理他。

「我们在交往吗？」很长一段停顿后，他问。

索隆连顿都没顿一下，那个混蛋。「呵。女孩们说的没错。从来没想到你竟然会开窍，厨子。」

山治皱眉。「你把我当什么？」他说，好像他不是几个小时前才想通。「白痴吗？」

索隆没有回答，只是停下锻鍊，给了他一个 **表情** ，那其实就算回答了。

但现在不是吵架的时候，于是山治模糊的比了比自己身边的空位，而他的…显然是男朋友，搞啥──在他身边坐下。

他深深吸了一口菸，因为他想把整条手臂都吞下去。「你本来打算怎么办？」他问。「如果我一直都…你知道的。」

索隆耸耸肩。他的表情无法解读。「可能什么都不做吧。」剑士说。「我喜欢我们现在的样子，厨子。我没打算毁掉。」

这些话比山治预期的还要让他烦心。「毁掉？」他重复。

索隆叹了口气。「我知道你一定会炸毛。」

「什么？才不会。」山治嘲笑。或试图嘲笑。结果却听起来像只溺水的鸡。「 **不会。** 」

索隆对他瞇起眼。「你现在就在炸毛。」

「 **我才没有炸毛。** 」山治半叫着，这可能就是他正在炸毛的表现，所以，好吧，也许有一点点。只有非常微小的一点点。

索隆看着他的反应露出邪笑，噢，操，现在山治知道要看哪里了，索隆的笑容竟然带着宠溺。「又不是说你能去哪里。」索隆解释。「等这整个冒险结束，我可以跟着你，看你要在ALL BLUE建哪个蠢餐厅，我就待在那里。」

说着，索隆微笑，唇稍稍翘起，轻柔，几乎看不到，但仍然进入他的眼底。那让山治的胸膛充满了奇怪的温暖。「我知道我可以。」他说。「我知道你会让我。」

那些话将山治的空气撞了出来。那份信任，夹在每个字中，响亮又清晰──索隆，彷彿是他自己的梦想一般全心全意的相信山治，ALL BLUE存在。索隆，早已准备好要为自己的目标而死的这个人，竟然考虑了 **之后** 的事。他把 **山治** 包含在其中。

但索隆一定是搞错了山治震惊沉默的意思，因为自从对话开始后，他的脸上第一次闪过了不安。

「听着，厨子，你不需要…」索隆别开脸，很不符合性格的紧张的揉着脖子。「我不需要你回爱我。我们现在有的，对我来说就够了。如果你不想要的话，我们不需要做什么。」

这句话终于让山治开口，因为绿藻不能弄得更 **错** 了，山治永远不会放过指出索隆错误的机会。所以他捻熄香菸，说：「闭嘴。闭嘴。」

索隆安静下来，看着他。好吧，所以他 **可以** 看起来像只可爱的狗狗。有时候。可爱那部分还有待商榷。

「别再乱猜了，笨蛋。」山治用手指戳着索隆的胸膛。「我刚刚才发现我不只在跟一个臭剑士交往，同时显然也爱着他，你却只有这句话好说？」

山治等着他的话被吸收，看着索隆的脸慢慢的变成一个笑容。那抹笑容柔和了他刚硬的表情，让他看起来年轻多了，山治觉得自己好像有点爱上那个笑容了。

其实，他好像有点爱着索隆的一切。这就是交往的重点，别人是这么跟他说的。

「厨子，」索隆说，他看起来不是很知道该怎么说，因为他停下来，纠正了自己。「山治。我现在要吻你了。」

山治不需要被告知第二次，他合上了两人之间的距离。

10.

「喂，」他们分开后，索隆说，直接又生硬，又非常 **索隆** 。「可以再来一次吗？」

山治大笑，把索隆拉进另一个吻里。「我们在交往，笨蛋。当然可以。」


End file.
